Problem: On Tuesday, Ashley walked to a school supply store in the evening and decided to buy a notebook for $1.24. Ashley handed the salesperson $1.67 for her purchase. How much change did Ashley receive?
Solution: To find out how much change Ashley received, we can subtract the price of the notebook from the amount of money she paid. The amount Ashley paid - the price of the notebook = the amount of change Ashley received. ${1}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ Ashley received $0.43 in change.